Double Dose of Kyoko
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When gossip gets out of hand and Kyoko fears that her actions will stain her beloved senpai's career, how far would Kyoko go to protect him? How will Ren cope with two Kyoko's in his life? how will he tell the difference? thats if he can of course AU/AN written specially for DareDevil Girl, winner of the news report contest from Kyoko's Baby Bother.


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**This story is the one/two shot**

**for Daredevil girl after she correctly guessed**

**the news story in my other story:**

**Kyoko's Baby Bother :)**

**well done**

**and thanks for the great concept to work with**

**story is a little AU/AR**

**but is just a little bit of fun :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The café was small and rather dark but that was all the better for the conversation that was happening at the back, Ren looked out at the two women sitting before him and sighed,

_They have to be kidding right? There is no way they are going to be able to pull this stunt off not even in a million years no matter how good an actress Kyoko is!_

"OK Mogami-san please start again from the beginning and this time slowly." she smiled but suddenly putting her head into her hands cried.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san this is all my fault, if only I was a better actress none of this would be happening and I wouldn't have to be here trying to save not only my own reputation but yours too I'm so sorry." she cried into her palms as the girl next to her stroked her back gently.

"It's OK babydoll" she pulled her hand back. Raising her head she flipped back the hood on her jumper that had been covering her face and hair until that moment. Golden eyes flashed at him with a mixture of annoyance and dislike.

"She's been like this for the last two weeks all because of you. I'll hope you know she (got?)scolded" Ren just stared before him (as he) saw not one but two Kyoko's.

_What the hell, if she hadn't spoken and I'd just seen them at a glance I could've sworn there was two Kyoko's how on earth has she pulled this off?_

He looked at the weeping girl. He loved her so much and seeing her like this because of him was heartbreaking to say the least.

"Mogami-san please don't cry, there is no need. I've already told the boss that it doesn't matter if it's found out now. Even if they do realise you're Setsuka Heel we could always just say you were there for training with the foreign actor Cain Heel as part of study or something. It's not to say they will realise its me."

There was the basis of the problem. It was only 2 gossip magazines that had printed the story so far, but those two had been enough to start off the speculation about Setsuka Heel and her real identity.

It had been a minor slip of character when Setsuka had prostrated herself before director Konoe seeking forgiveness for being late. He had quickly told her to stand up but it had been too late she had been seen. Now as Tragic Marker was up for 3 Golden Globe nominations, after breaking the box office worldwide,stories were out and running rife. She just had to protect her senpai at all costs.

The truth was Kyoko herself had been nominated for an award also. It was for her début Film 'Black Snow' where she had played the Widowed mother of two, who fought her way through tough times to protect her children at all costs. It had been an amazing film. Ren had even had the luck of being able to go the the premiere along with Kyoko-san. She had acted amazingly, her pure show of emotions and incredible skill making her a big name not only in Japan but worldwide also and now this.

Kyoko had calmed down a little at Kyoko number two's words.

"Don't Anise, it's not Tsuruga-san's fault it's entirely my own." she hiccuped a little as Ren passed her his handkerchief. Anise's eyes softened a little at the gesture but Ren never noticed, having only eyes for the real Kyoko. Holding her hand on the table, he rubbed it gently.

"It's really not your fault Mogami-san, it is just one of those things that just happened. No one is to blame, least of all you." she wiped her eyes, took a few deep breaths and sat up straighter

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san I'm just so angry at myself for letting this happen. Of course I will talk you through the plan again." she took a sip of her water and began again,

"This is my cousin on my mothers side Anise. Our mothers were sisters who never really got along but that's another story. When the news broke about the possibility of Setsu not being all she seemed and to have been seen doing something 'Only one member of this industry would do' (AKA Kyoko)." Ren chuckled inwardly at her quoting from the article that had started this whole mess.

_Well they are correct I've never seen anyone who apologises like you before._

"The president told me it was now my job to stop the rumour from spreading any further. So I had to make a plan." she sighed a little at the memory. She was the one who had actually said she would sort it out but she felt better not telling Ren that. Ren wanted to growl. Why was the stupid president being so silly and idiotic? They were going to be releasing his name after the ceremony anyway so what would it hurt if there was a bit of interest in Setsu not being all she seemed?

"Anise had come to visit me and when I talked it over with her we came up with the idea of a body double. We have always been told we looked like sisters, even twins though we have different mothers. So Anise got her hair cut and dyed to look like me and we will both be attending the Golden Globes in 2 weeks. To squash the rumours, we have to be seen out and about working as Setsu with Cain Heel and as Kyoko at the same time. The President was all for it and he admitted even he had trouble telling us apart." Ren looked at the two women before him. They really were the spitting image of each other just not the voice.

"OK, I agree you really do look alike but can you act alike? Can you really tell me that Anise can pull off Kyoko as an actress? I don't want to put either of you in any danger of making this situation worse than it already is." He looked between the women as he spoke. They looked at each other, took deep breaths and turned back to Ren. Almost like one being, they moved in sync, clasping their hands together and resting them on the table as Kyoko would normally do. As Kyoko was doing in-fact. They answered him as one.

"Yes," he could hardly believe any more that these were two different people. It was as if Kyoko had cloned herself.

"And we will prove it to you." It was Anise that spoke but he never would've believed it if he didn't know where each of them was sitting.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Two days later he was waiting In L.A. Hearts as Kyoko entered. Or at least he suspected it was Kyoko.

_Hell is it Kyoko or is it Anise? _he wondered as she approached his table.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san are you ready to go?" she queried as he smiled at her. Before he could answer she looked down at the empty coffee cup before him.

"That better not be your breakfast Tsuruga-san?" her aura changed instantly as she scowled down at him.

_This was definitely Mio, so this had to be Kyoko, didn't it?_

He smiled at her, "I knew I would be getting a lecture so no this wasn't my breakfast I ate before leaving home."

_It had only been a protein bar but she doesn't need to know that._

She sighed, "Let me guess Tsuruga-san with your idea of eating it was either a protein bar or some other off the shelf rubbish that will do no good for your system." he winced as she had caught him in the act.

_Definitely Kyoko, _he decided.

This was how the day was planned out. She was to be working as his stand- in manager. During the day, the two Kyoko's were to switch between themselves to see if Ren would notice the difference. If he wasn't convinced they would not continue with their plan for the awards ceremony.

"OK, well we still have time. Would you like to eat here or shall we get something on the way? Though I warn you I will make you eat correctly after the trouble you caused me last time by collapsing on me in the dressing room." Ren coughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I did what?" he looked at her completely shocked.

"You fell on me in the dressing room and had me pinned to the floor." she said as a light blush touched her cheeks.

"Your fever was really high and you had been silly enough to do the rain scene even though I told you not to. When she couldn't get her lines correct you were outside, soaking wet and got worse." she had never told him this before and he felt rather embarrassed at his own actions.

"How did you manage to move me?" he asked her shocked as she smiled a big smile at him.

"They don't call you Japan's number one actor for nothing, I recited the lines that stupid woman had been unable to get right and you replied to me in character and managed to get off me." that proud look in her eyes made him smile.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san. I never realised just how much trouble I gave you those few days, maybe I should have really given you the 100 point stamp." she pouted and he smiled.

After forcing him to eat one of the small set meals, they left L.A. Hearts together. Ren was walking slightly ahead of Kyoko on his phone as a director had called him about his photo shoot today. He never saw the two Kyoko's swap places. Handing over the black coat with a smile, they were done when Ren turned and waited for Kyoko to catch up with him. She smiled.

"All sorted? We really had better get moving since we don't want to spoil your perfect record." Ren smiled.

"We certainly don't, especially after the last time you got me there by bicycle. I don't think I've ever had such a wild and fun ride in my life." he smiled as she blushed looking away.

"Well we got there on time that's all that matters." she thought back to being glad for the fact Yashiro had been there waiting. After that she was nearly unable to move at all she had pedaled so hard.

_Definitely Kyoko_

The morning went well, his first shoot was for Rmandy and it lasted 3 hours. It was 11:45 by the time they had finished. His next appointment wasn't until 1:30 for his drama shooting. He had been watching Kyoko all morning and was wondering when she was going to switch out with Anise. He decided to ask her if they needed to go anywhere at that time in case she needed help with sorting out the switch.

"So where do we need to go next?" he asked hoping to give her the freedom to switch. She smiled at him,

"Well the only thing we need to do now is get some lunch before your drama at 1:30, so it all depends on what you fancy" she said as he looked at her.

Maybe she hadn't realised what he had been hinting at. He just smiled at her, "Well I suppose as my manager I have no right to resist?" she smiled at him.

"Tsuruga-san even if I was not your manager for the day I would make sure Yashiro-san made sure you ate well." he chuckled. She would.

As he grabbed his bag from his dressing room, he never noticed the next cross over with the black coat being handed over and the knowing smile. Ren returned no less than 3 minutes later still seeing Kyoko where he had left her. He considered maybe asking if she needed help with the switching, then he realised maybe she was planning to switch over wherever they were eating.

_She was clever enough to set that up wasn't she?_

He let Kyoko choose the place where they ate. Not surprisingly, she chose the family restaurant he had taken her to the last time they had worked together. Donning his cap and glasses they entered together. Again, unsurprisingly, she ordered exactly the same as before, Hamburger with fried egg. Her facial expressions and her enjoyment were all Kyoko as she ate with relish.

"Well at least if those girls came back again I'm not in that horrid pink curse." she sighed happily as Ren smiled.

He remembered that time just as well as she did. The girls talking about how she would've been better off just wearing her school uniform than that horrific outfit. At the time, she hadn't been attending school even though she wished she could have been.

He laughed at her, "Well this time you're as famous as I am so they would have nothing to say." she blushed but smiled at him.

"You know I never get recognised Tsuruga-san because I'm nowhere near as good as you."

He loved to watch her blush but as time wore on Lunch was eaten and it was time to go. He had expected her to go to the bathroom or something to switch but she never left his side as they walked out of the restaurant and to his car.

He never noticed the black coat change hands as he stepped into the car. With her a few heart beats behind him, she smiled.

"OK then we should be just in time for your shoot, then all we should have left today is the meeting with the president at 9pm." he smiled at her as he pulled away.

Maybe she would switch at the studio. He would be on set of course, so he couldn't watch her all the time. She would probably slip off then and switch with Anise. It would be hard for Kyoko's cousin to keep character for long periods of time and with his busy schedule it was probably for the best if she only took up a little time during the day. He would be sure to notice when they switched he was sure of it.

As they entered TBS and greeted the director Ren never noticed the black coat swap hands as they walked to his dressing room. His manager was a few steps behind him. As he chattedvwith the director, he changed and between each scene he looked for even the simplest change in Kyoko. He never even saw her move from her position. She was recording him the whole time, something that Yashiro normally did so that he could watch it himself later. From what he saw she never left the room. She spoke to the stage hands, the cast, as well as the crew and never once did she make any attempt to switch out with Anise.

_Maybe this is some kind of trick. Is she switching out at all? _he wondered.

As the filming ended and they walked back to his car together chatting about the new drama, she smiled, laughed, and even blushed. She was Kyoko in every aspect. They drove to LME and walked to the president's office together. He knocked on the door and entered, allowing Kyoko to enter before him. Lory sat at his desk smiling.

"Please Mogami-san leave us if you please." she bowed and left through the side door as Ren approached his desk and sat in the proffered chair.

"So Ren can you tell me when our girls switched today?" he stared at Lory.

_Switched? They hadn't switched, this was just some elaborate ruse to get me to spend the whole day with Kyoko in the hope that I would admit my feelings for her. _He should have known so from the beginning.

"Am I supposedly that silly that I would think she had time to switch at all today? I hardly took my eyes off her. She was always there with me so she never had time to switch. I don't know what you were hoping to achieve by this, but I don't believe for a moment she switched places at all today."

Lory's grin widened as he turned his computer monitor to Ren. There was a little counter in the top corner saying switch 0, it suddenly ticked:

**Switch 1:**

**it was a clear video of Ren and Kyoko leaving L.A. Hearts that morning. Ren was amazed as the girls swapped places as if it was nothing. It took a heartbeat and Kyoko 1 swapped for Kyoko 2.**

**Switch 2:**

**He watched himself walk into the dressing room. The coat was switched over. Again, it took a heartbeat, then he was back and they were off again.**

**Switch 3:**

**They were in the car park of the restaurant. Ren gasped seeing the woman crouched by his back wheel on the passenger side. As he lowered himself into the car, the crouching woman stood and handed over the jacket as the Kyoko who had looked so happy eating the hamburger crouched and hid behind the car parked next to his. The switched Kyoko got into the car.**

**Switch 4:**

**He and the director were walking down the corridor talking. He could clearly see Kyoko behind him. As they passed a doorway, Kyoko exited it, passed over the black coat and switched. The Kyoko who had been in the car with him entered the doorway while the second Kyoko followed him and smiled.**

Lory smiled at Ren, a wicked gleam in his eyes,"Tell me Ren which was the real Mogami-san?"

Ren was speechless. He could not describe what he had just seen. He had been so vigilant or so he thought. He had watched her like a hawk only to be humiliated. Not once had he thought that it wasn't Kyoko beside him.

"Well?" Lory was loving every second of this and Ren knew it.

As he looked at the monitor showing an infinite loop of the 4 switches, Ren just shook his head. He had no idea so he took a guess.

"I think I ate breakfast and dinner with Mogami-san so while at work it would have been Anise." they had talked about the past during those times. Only someone well versed in their time together would have known what they had talked about. It was only a guess but it was the best he had.

"**ANISE!" **Lory shouted as two Kyoko's appeared from different doors.

"Yes, boss." they spoke in unison both sounding exactly as they had sounded the day before.

"Take a good look, Ren and tell me which one the real Mogami-san is."

They stood next to each other as Ren stood up and approached them. Seeing them stand together like this, he worried he would not be able to tell the difference. After today, he was scared he would never trust his eyes again. He looked closely. Only when looking at them together like this could he see very small differences in them. One was slightly shorter than the other. Not by much, maybe a cm while one's nose was slightly sharper.

Holding his hand out to the left Kyoko she took it and smiled as he smiled at her.

"Boss, if you haven't already contracted this young woman you better get her signed up." he said shaking her hand as she smiled at him. Lory smiled too.

"Are you sure that's Anise?" he asked smiling.

Ren nodded as the Kyoko who had not shook his hand asked,

"How can you be sure that's not Babydoll?"

Ren looked at the Kyoko who was speaking and smiled,

"I must admit, when there is only one of you and I'm not looking closely Anise is your perfect body double. It's only when you're together that I can tell the difference" he smiled at them both.

"How?" asked the Kyoko he had shaken hands with.

_Well may as well go out with a bump. _he thought as he leaned forward and whispered in the ear of the Kyoko he had shaken hands with, the Kyoko he believed was Anise.

"Because when I see you both together my heart races for only one of you" his whisper was quiet. Only the ear he had whispered it to would hear it just as it should be.

As he pulled away Anise was smiling. This time there was no annoyance or dislike in those eyes. There was just acceptance and could he hope, a little trust?

"As it should be and I hope if we do this again you will remember what to listen to." Ren nodded as Lory and the remaining Kyoko looked puzzled.

"He knows babydoll and his reasoning is valid." Kyoko visibly relaxed. Ren smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So do you think we can pull this off Ren-san?" she asked looking excited. Ren nodded and Kyoko jumped at Anise.

"We did it Ani-chan!" she screamed.

As they hugged each other, Ren watched as Anise calmed Kyoko. She was the older sister type. Ren could see it in the way she handled Kyoko. It was obvious that she loved her dearly.

20 minutes later Ren was leaving the office as Kyoko came running out after him.

"Tsuruga-san," he stopped and turned to her and waited as she approached. Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked his cheek and turned to run back into the room but not before Ren could call out.

"It didn't skip, Anise" the cocky smile looked back at him as she closed the door, her golden orbs alight with mischief.

"Just checking."

_**END**_

What a cute story! I only needed to re-arrange some words and add punctuation. Hopefully you like the final product! I seem to be able to see where commas go in other people's work and not my own (laughs) -RD

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well hoped you liked it**

**Now the big question**

**was Ren correct?**

**Let me know who you think was switch 1-3**

**then switch 2-4**

**Anise is actually a character created by Cana99 she is in one of our Co-lab stories**

**and also here Cain and Setsu story**

** u/4493359/Cana99**

**you can find her work and our Co-lab stories here**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Neh xxx**


End file.
